Hooded garments such as jackets and sweatshirts are a popular and fashionable clothing item. A hooded garment allows a person to fully cover the back and both sides of the head while partially shielding the face. The hooded garment can protect the head from the elements particularly in bad weather such as wind, snow or rain.
Hats comprising the basic components of a cap and visor like a baseball hat are a very popular and fashionable clothing item. The way in which a cap is worn may also constitute a fashion statement or a fashion choice by its wearer. For example, traditionally a hat is worn with the visor portion facing forward extending from the forehead so as to shield the eyes. However, it has recently become popular or fashionable to wear a hat backwards, with the visor portion extending from the back of the head shielding the back side of the neck or nape. Similarly it has become fashionable to wear a hat sideways wherein the visor extends over the left or right ear.
The combination of hooded garment and hats has become fashionable; however, the current hooded garments are limiting in that they only allow a hat to comfortably be worn in the traditional manner, where the visor portion extends from the forehead. Currently hooded garments do not accommodate the wearing of a hat in the backward or sideways position.
Similarly, the prior art does not teach or suggest the ability to wear both a hat and a hooded garment where the visor does not extend from the forehead to cover the face of a user.
US Patent Publication 2006/0288465 to Delorenzo et al describes a hooded garment with a built in skull cap and gloves to functionally protect a wearer from the elements such as bad weather. Delorenzo does not teach a hooded garment capable of allowing a person to wear a cap and visor in the backward or sideway positions.
US Patent Publication 2005/0241045 to Tolton describes a hooded garment that allows a wearer to wear a hat with a visor however only in the traditional or forward position. Tolton does not teach or suggest a hooded garment that allows a wearer to place the visor portion in the backward or sideway positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,787 to French et al teaches a hood with a forward facing visor that protects a wearer from the elements, particularly cold or bad weather. French does not teach or suggest a hooded garment that allows a wearer to place the visor portion in the backward or sideway positions.